


To Fly

by DoreyG



Series: Defying Gravity [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Flying, Gen, Kara is a Giant Adorable Dork, Superpowers, air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never really forget how to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fly

You never really forget how to fly. It’s like riding a bike, if a little more painful to fall off. You think you can’t do it, you think you’ll be stuck on the ground forever, and then suddenly… Woosh! You’re moving beyond the confines of the earth, rising up and away with the city glittering below and the wind rushing around like its welcoming you home.

She could do this forever.

…Well, no, she actually _couldn’t_. Because she kind of has a job, and an apartment, and a superhero career. And, beyond that, people who care about her and would miss her if she just left her human life behind to become some sort of bird. Win, and James, and Alex with her habit of fondly tutting most her decisions. She’d miss them too, if she tells the truth, she actually quite _likes_ her life down on the ground.

But.

… _But_.

She no longer has to choose one over the other, she no longer has to bind her feet to the earth and leave the sky behind. At any time she chooses she can just run up to the roof, jump into the air and _fly_. Let the city fade beneath her, and let the air welcome her cheerily back yet again.

It’s not a bad life, really.


End file.
